Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display technical filed, more particularly, relates to a method for manufacturing an array substrate, an array substrate manufactured by the method, and a mask.
Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one type of various liquid crystal displays. In a photolithography process of the TFT-LCD, it is required to use a mask to produce a pattern.
The principle of patterning an array substrate of the TFT-LCD by means of masks is that: coating firstly a photoresist on an base substrate; next, illuminating a mask with a light source and illuminating the photoresist on the base substrate with a light transmitted through the mask; then solidifying the unilluminated photoresist by developing (dissolving the illuminated photoresist by a chemical reaction); and finally, forming a desired pattern on the base substrate by etching.
In the prior art, the pattern on each of the masks is constant, that's to say, each of the masks corresponds to an unique pattern. Since a plurality of patterns are required to be formed sequentially on the base substrate during manufacturing of the array substrate, a plurality of masks are required to be purchased so as to make them correspond to the desired patterns respectively, and price of the mask are relatively high, the manufacturing process of the array substrate is thus relatively complicated and the cost is relatively high.